Unexpected Affair
by a.mild.groove
Summary: El Mañana marked the death of the Gorillaz guitarist. However, in reality, it only made Noodle more hateful than ever. And that's just how he likes it. Rated M for language, violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Affair

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything associated with them EXCEPT for this plot. It be mine!

A/N: I would again like to say thank you to all of you that have read my stories and appreciated my work, even if I think it's crap. : 3 Please enjoy!

Chapter One

The day that El Mañana was released to the public through the album Demon Days, the band's fans started creating their own interpretations of the song and what it was meant to be like. A love song, a break up, a tragedy, a victory; whatever the case, the song was instantly a hit.

However, the music video that came out could not even be described as a tragedy.

It was a disaster.

The world's most beloved guitarist, the cute little Japanese girl shipped to Kong Studios in a FedEx crate at the age of ten that grew up with three rogue men to assist in the creation of one of the world's most adored band.

The public saw Noodle get killed on her floating island by military helicopters. The band only saw a publicity stunt that made their directors wring their hands in glee over.

Noodle did not die in the crash. Hell, no one did. It was all a stunt to get their ratings up and their rank on all the music charts to sky rocket to the top out of pity.

Before the video had been created, Noodle had pitched a fit at the thought of being killed off from the band. Their director, sitting behind his clean, polished desk in his executive suite with a Cuban cigar in his mouth, grinned his filthy grin at her, assuring all of them that this was only temporary until Noodle's popularity died down and then she would be reborn, thus sky rocketing their ratings again.

Noodle didn't like the idea. She argued and fought and begged for her band mates support, but to no avail.

_Russel shook his head, his eyes closed out of shame or defeat, Noodle could not tell._

"_It's no use baby girl, we've got to do what he says, he knows best."_

Not even 2D would help her out, her best friend since she was released from the crate she was shipped in. He just hung his head like Russel and didn't say a word to her.

_She gripped his hand and pulled on it, trying to get him to look at her. He only snatched his hand away, shocking her._

_Seeing this he sulked and put his hand on the back of her head, patting her head like she was ten again._

Their relationship was never the same after that and Noodle didn't even regret it. It was Murdoc, though, that had pissed her off the most.

_He lit his cigarette in the parking lot, having not said a word inside the building and blew the smoke directly into her face._

_Noodle scowled at him, turning her face away as she leaned against the Geep._

"_No use, bitchin', girl. Y'might as well deal wit it."_

"_But I don't want to fucking deal with it you worthless asshole!" she shouted back at him._

Shit, like that had done anything. He had shrugged at her and climbed into the driver's seat of the Geep, putting it in drive and nearly driving off without her had Russel not dealt a death threat for him to go back and get her.

Not like it mattered, she would have been better off left standing their alone in the parking lot. In the end, she was still alone.

It really did blow her mind that her band mates, her best friends, her family; they didn't quite grasp at the time what she was going to have to go through because of this "publicity stunt."

But she knew, Noodle had known right when the words had left the mouth of that filthy disgusting man they had called a director.

The day before the video was made; a man came to Kong Studios with a briefcase full of papers for Noodle and the rest of the band.

When she had opened the door, Noodle knew she'd never forget the look on that poor businessman's face as he burst through the doorway past her, suit torn and face as pale as a sheet.

After she watched him collapse against the wall in tears, she looked out their front door to see a herd of zombies climbing up the stairs to the door. Noodle snorted and shut the door, locking it.

After the man had composed himself, he was able to tell them that he was from the courthouse and needed her and some of the guys to sign papers for the video.

Noodle frowned as he laid them out in front of her. She knew this had to do with her "death" that the video was going to portray.

The first thing he wanted was for her to formally change her name since she was going to have to hide from the public. She tore that sheet up right in front of his face, receiving a gasp of disapproval from Russel.

Calmly ignoring her response, he asked Russel, 2D and Murdoc, whose ass had to be dragged up from the car park almost kicking and screaming, to sign Noodle's death certificate.

Noodle was furious. The three men signed, Murdoc a little more eager than the others, and the other two avoided eye contact with her.

The rest of the papers were arrangements for a place for Noodle to live, but since she had chosen not to change her name he said that this was no longer possible.

Noodle had tears in her eyes. She couldn't take the audacity from this man or from her family and she didn't want to see another sheet of paper pushed in front of her face.

Jumping up from her seat she grabbed the man by the back of his collar and dragged him to the front window which displayed a perfect view of the zombies below.

The man shrieked and struggled but Noodle's iron grip did not discharge.

"Push one more sheet of paper in front of me to sign and I'm giving you to them!" she shouted, pushing is face against the window, the man far past hysterics.

"NOODLE!" Russel shouted.

"No!" she shouted, whirling her head back at him, "I'm not going to give into all this crap, Russel! There's got to be another way!"

"Ok! Ok! Let me go, please!" the man shouted.

Noodle released him and he immediately crab walked backwards away from the window, panting heavily and bumping into 2D's shins.

Quickly gathering what papers he could, the man shakily stood and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"There is no other way. Your…your room has to be demolished since the public keeps a constant vigil on the rooms in this…place.

Noodles shoulders slumped as she watched Russel escort the businessman out of Kong the safe way. She was fucked. She didn't have a place to stay, almost every room in Kong was watched by their fans.

So the video was made, Noodle "died," and the fans cried and sent flowers and letters. Almost immediately, Noodle was moved down into the only place that fans eyes were not allowed to look…the door next to the hell hole.

She _literally_ was forced down into that dank, smelly room kicking and screaming. Russel had been kind enough to clean it out and put a bed in there but she wasn't going to get the rest of her things until a few months later when it looked like they had packed up her stuff.

The room was as big as a normal sized walk in closet. It fit her bed, a nightstand, a small bathroom in the corner and that was it. Her band mates would have to sneak food down there at night.

Noodle was right next to hell, literally. She cried herself to sleep every night, her only friend, Mike, patting her back lovingly. He was hers so she was allowed to take him with her.

She was supposed to live down here for a year until her rebirth. Down here, all by herself except for Mike, living off food rations and a guitar for entertainment that 2D had silently brought her.

She managed for four months. On June sixth, Noodle noticed that the glow from the hell hole was brighter than usual from underneath her door. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand told her it was exactly midnight, so she stood and walked over to her door to take a peek, Mike tiptoeing right behind her.

She crouched down and looked under her door, moving her head to allow Mike's head in as well.

Her eyes widened.

The rim of the hole was right outside her door. Noodle jumped to her feet, which caused Mike to shout at her from shock but she held a finger to her lips to silence him. He folded his arms and pouted at her.

Noodle sighed, "I'm sorry but we have to be quiet!" she whispered.

She carefully stepped to the door and gripped the doorknob, noticing it was a little warm.

She took a deep breath. She'd never opened this door before and she wondered if they actually locked her in here.

She twisted the knob and sighed with relief when it turned all the way. Placing her hand on the edge of the door to silence it and slowly pushed the door open a crack.

The door was open wide enough for her to see and she peeked her eye out to look at the fiery pit that lay beneath Kong Studios.

She knew where the cameras were that scrutinized Kong so she could only open the door so much.

The pit was definitely larger, the rim was right at her doorstep like she had seen.

Suddenly the room she was watching grew increasingly darker as the hell hole glowed brighter. She gasped as she heard voices. Dark, mysterious, and horrifying voices that seemed to surround the small space she was in.

Mike clung to her pajama-clad leg shaking terribly. Noodle watched the pit as a dark spot rose right at the center.

Scrunching her eyes to focus on the spot, she gasped and took a step back on Mike's tail when she realized it was a head rising from the pit: Murdoc's head.

Mike had shrieked from Noodle stepping on his tail but she ignored him, too enamored by the sight before her.

Rising from the hell pit that had mysteriously appeared one day, was Murdoc.

He was bare to his waist and wore white pants with no shoes on. He floated about a half foot above hell with his arms spread and his head lolled back.

Noodle registered a pulling on her pants and lowered one of her hands for Mike to grab and pulled him up to her back so he could have a better look. She didn't even give his gasp a second thought.

She didn't understand what was happening to the Satanist or why he had just risen from the pit. However she didn't have time to ponder these thoughts anymore as she saw his eyes open and his head straighten, a feral grin creeping onto his devilish features.

Noodle slammed the door shut none too quietly, locked it and ran to her bed, hiding herself and a shivering Mike under the sheets.

What in hell could have happened to him? Did he fall in? That wouldn't explain the floating business that had just occurred right outside her door.

Again, Noodle's thoughts were cut off as her door was kicked off its hinges, clattering to her floor loudly.

She ripped the sheet off her head to see what had done this and instantly regretted it.

Mike shrieked frantically and dove into her bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Murdoc stood in her doorway just as she had seen him; that grin on his face just a fierce and hungry as before.

Noodle shivered even with the intense amount of heat coming from hell outside her broken door. Murdoc's grin grew wider and he stalked forward towards her.

"M-Murdoc…wha…what happened to you?" Noodle stammered nervously, scooting backwards on her bed against her wall.

Evil still present on his face, he grinned and spread his arms as if he was still floating, "S'My birthday, love. Aren't ya gona wish me a happy birthday?"

Noodle scrunched her brow and tried to remember the date. Then…with horror written all over her face she mouthed: o six. o six. o six.

Murdoc nodded and plopped down at the foot of her bed, leaning back on his hands and sighing uncharacteristically.

"Yep, love. I've been reborn. Made again into a new me."

"A…a new you?" Noodle whispered.

Murdoc scared her by hopping up onto her bed on all fours, straddling her legs and putting his face right in hers.

He gave her a silky grin, "Notice anythin'…different?''

Noodle had held her breath, knowing that anyone that got within a foot of Murdoc's mouth was going to suffer from the most horrid stench.

But the first thing she noticed was that his teeth were white and pearly, a few missing, but clean and no fatal odor.

Also, his skin wasn't that sick, olive green color anymore. It actually looked healthy.

Noodle shook her head slowly, "I don't understand."

"New body," he said, patting his chest, "I've got a new healthy body…but…"

He leaned in close to her left ear and licked the back of the lobe with an irregularly long tongue, causing Noodle to gasp and jerk away.

He smirked, "Still the same Murdoc."

"You s-sick fuck," she stammered, wiping at her neck where his elongated tongue had just been.

He softly grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him, so that his two brown eyes met her two emerald ones, and gently pulled her face forward until their noses touched. Tears sprang from her eyes, she was so frightened of this man, and she always had been.

He smiled at her, "Love, you don't know the meaning of a sick fuck, and believe me, you never will."

And with that he lunged at her neck and bit her, her shrieks ringing in his ears and all throughout Kong.

That was five years ago. Noodle left that same day without looking back. To the world, she was dead. To Gorillaz, she was missing. In her own eyes, she was just as dead as the public saw her and just as unwanted as her band mates treated her.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Affair

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz nor do I own anything associated with them except for this plot!

Chapter Two

Summer could be just plain gross in England. It didn't really matter what part of the damn country you were in, north, south, east, or west, it was just horrible.

It either rained too much, and if it wasn't raining it was muggy outside and it neither of those was a contender for the day's weather than it was just damn hot.

The year was 2011, technology had not advanced as much as people had expected it too five years earlier, but of course the human race was progressing on their unconscious quest to destroy themselves.

About two hundred miles away from London was a small town by the ocean called Wallasey. Not much to do about it, about half of it was abandoned factories that modern technology no longer had a use for.

On an abandoned dock surrounded by nothing but sand and a road that went right by it was a small, blue mini cooper; the rear facing the ocean.

The hatch was open, and from the side one could see a long, bare leg swinging out of the hatch. If you listened hard enough, you could also hear a sad tune playing, a tune that could break your heart.

Next to the swinging leg was a long, brown, furry appendage curling this way and that with the wind.

Those who knew her would walk right by her without a second glance, even if they were looking. She had changed, without even meaning to.

Her hair was longer and choppy, the purple tint long gone. Her eyes had not looked upward in a long time, always downcast to the ground, peering through the dirt to the hell that she wished would quit wasting time and swallow her whole.

At 19, Noodle was more feminine than what the public recognized her as. No longer did her features have sharp corners but curved gracefully only the way a woman's body can.

Her face was curved which was made her so hard to recognize. If she pushed her hair out of her face maybe you could recognize her, but with her head downcast to the ground always, she went on through life unnoticed.

Her breasts had grown continuously, costing her more than she expected in bras. She had also gotten a tattoo three years after her departure. It was her guitar with the stem of her scythe wrapped around it. She designed it herself and couldn't stop looking at the ink blot on her right shoulder.

Other than that and a few more inches on her height, Noodle, the dead guitarist from Gorillaz, was still the same on the outside.

It was the inside that was a total train wreck.

The original plan for Gorillaz was for Noodle to be reborn in 2007; the fans would go crazy and they would gain more popularity and fame than ever imagined.

On the rare occasion that thought crossed Noodle's mind, she would grin evilly, her canines pushing at her lips slightly in a feral smile.

Ever since that fearful night in the hell hole, Noodle had escaped Kong Studios with what meager belongings she could fit in the mini cooper the fans didn't know she had.

She had grabbed her guitar, a suitcase of clothes and toiletries, every CD in Kong, a box of tequila, her scythe and of course, Mike.

After hauling her ass out of Kong, her first stop was at the bank in which she withdrew all the money from her account.

She knew she could buy a hunk of England, build a castle and retire in two years off the money the ATM spit out frantically at her…but…Noodle knew she couldn't do this.

The public thought she was dead, her director and band members thought they were going to get rich off her, if both parties couldn't find her…than everybody loses.

That…is why Noodle smiles, because she fucked over England's most popular band. From first to last in a single year. It took her less than a week to get to Wallasey, the forgotten dot on the map, and she knew they would not find her here.

So Noodle did what she had to do and lived out of her car as comfortably as she could. She had money to eat and to keep Mike and herself clean as well as fill her tank if she opted to go anywhere.

But aside from performing the few necessities that were required for living, Noodle and Mike occupied themselves with listening to different CD's; Noodle acquainting herself with a variety of music and guitar pieces and Mike grasping the English language on his end.

It took about a year and a half for Noodle to notice that the bite scar on her neck was not going to fade or go away. It just turned into black teeth marks that poised mockingly on her pale skin.

A stop at the library and a quick glance through some religious books got Noodle questioning what Murdoc had done to her. Did he mark her? A few books suggested this as a mating symbol in which Noodle slammed the book shut loudly receiving a glare from the librarian and storming out of the building.

Nothing odd ever happened to her because of the mark; no strange or supernatural happening so she just ignored it and wrapped a scarf around her neck to keep it out of the public eye.

Despite having Mike as her only company Noodle was rather happy. She talked to him continuously so she didn't forget how to speak and did the things she enjoyed the most: singing, dancing and her guitar.

There were rare occasions where she would miss her band mates and her home, but a glance at her surroundings quickly snuffed out those thoughts and turned them into hateful tears.

Yes, happy-go-lucky Noodle, the "glue" of the Gorillaz band, the only smiling face in Kong, became one of the most angry and hateful people in England.

You would never know though.

When the rare Gorillaz thought did not enter her mind, Noodle **was** a happy person. Mike made her happy, her music and singing and dancing made her happy and that's all she wanted.

Unfortunately for anyone who cared, Noodle also opened herself up to a needy addiction to cigarettes and alcohol. Being of age and having the money made it so much easier to give into the temptation of the deadly nectar that put her into a blissful doze and the tobacco aroma relaxing every muscle in her body.

Despite what everyone else thought they knew or didn't know, Noodle survived. She survived on cash and her car and her best friend, regardless of what simple things she had.

About three years after Noodle had left Kong she decided to have a little fun and go to a bar. Explaining to Mike carefully why he had to stay in the car, she pulled up to a random bar with neon lights and walked inside.

This was nothing special…she didn't dress to impress or anything like that. She just figured she deserved to treat herself.

Making her way through the smoke hazed atmosphere she sat at the bar and ordered something strong that would appease her thirst.

Turning away from the bartender, Noodle immediately spotted a cute man to her left about two stools down. He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back.

She turned away and concentrated on the drink that the bartender had just put in front of her, smiling to herself when she felt the presence of the cute man move to the stool next to her.

"Wha's yo' name lil' lady?" he whispered into her ear.

Noodle smiled but her eyes widened marginally when she realized two things. One…this man was clearly from Essex. Nobody who was articulate when sober sounded this bad drunk and two, she couldn't tell him her name.

A pause to think of something blatantly Japanese, "Sakura," she whispered back, mentally cringing at the most popular Japanese name that was beaten and abused by everyone wishing they were Asian.

He chuckled, leaning closer so his lips were almost touching her outer lobe, "Tha's a prit'ee name, love. Ow's bout I buy yo' a drink?"

Noodle agreed and any woman that has been picked up at a bar knows what happens next. Noodle, being smarter than the average whore, snatched her drink from the bartender to prevent the cute man from doing anything to it.

A few more drinks later and they were leaving to go to his place. Neither spoke when they stepped through his door into his messy apartment. Both were quickly stripped and on the floor, moving hastily against each other.

Noodle turned her head away and bit her lip at the pain that was searing through her body. She was trying her hardest to hide the fact that she was a virgin, or had been a virgin only a few seconds before.

Regardless of the pain Noodle was still able to climax, but this is where the pieces of the puzzle started to fall together. Her orgasm didn't come from her nether regions where she knew it was supposed to…it was the left side of her neck that exploded with pleasure.

She lay beneath this strange man whose name was unknown to her as the realization of what had just happened hit her. She wasn't naïve, she knew where that feeling was supposed to come from…and instead it came from her neck.

The man pulled out of her and stood stretching and walking to the bathroom to relieve himself.

"Don' worry love, 'is bloke 'ere is too damn sterile too getcha pregnant. Smoked too much o'tha good stuff," he called out.

_Idiot_, that was the last thing Noodle had to worry about since she had chosen to take the pill for no apparent reason when she was thirteen.

Noodle stood and tiptoed past him into the bathroom to clean herself and get dressed, feeling satisfied but curious with her first sexual experience.

With a peck on the cheek and dealing him a number she didn't have, Noodle left to go back to the bar to pick up her car and Mike.

A sniff in her direction made him scowl and fold his arms in a pout. Noodle smiled and scratched his ears, his favorite spot.

"You're the only guy for me, Mike. You know that."

He wasn't listening so she kept scratching to keep him happy.

* * *

Kong Studios had never been the same since Noodle had disappeared. For a few months, Russel and 2D thought Noodle really had died until Murdoc informed them that her car and some of her belongings were missing as well as the large withdrawal on her account.

Russel sulked more than ever. He was depressed and down when death had finally conquered over his ghostly friend Del and taken him from the drummer's body. Now…now the only girl Russel thought would ever come close to being a daughter was gone.

The upper level of Kong was only inhabited by Russel. He cooked for himself and cleaned when the mood struck him. Noodle's room was slowly cleaned out and demolished as planned, this only pushing Russel further into depression.

2D stayed downstairs in his room, occasionally going into the studio kitchen to cook or to the bunker entrance for food. He felt worse than the other two band members. He was supposed to be her best friend and he let her down. He let this happen to her and now she was gone.

He popped his pills and drank his alcohol to help ease the pain until he lost so many brain cells it seemed like he couldn't even function anymore.

Women came and went out of his bed to assist in his sorrow but this was only bodily relief…it did nothing for his mental state. If you could call an-inch-from-comatose a mental state.

Murdoc was the one who changed the most. He, like he said, was reborn from hell on June 6, 2006; his 40th birthday. He was gifted from hell itself with a new clean body to do with however he pleased.

Ironically, Murdoc took it easy after Noodle disappeared. His personality hadn't changed a bit but his habits did. He still drank himself under the table but his band mates noticed that the Winnebago didn't shake anymore at anytime of the day.

Russel wondered for an instant if Murdoc was taking his daily sex activities somewhere else for a change.

After a day of searching for him anywhere else, Russel abandoned the thought and went back into his business.

Both band members were annoyed at their bassist's ability to continue living properly with such a heavy loss. Murdoc went on like everything was peachy, almost like a kid waiting for Christmas to come.

It took a while for them to notice, but Russel and 2D also noticed a raven that accompanied Murdoc wherever he went, hopping from one shoulder to the next. They also heard him talking to the bird, calling it Cortez, but didn't bother to question the man's sanity…it was just understood that the norm for Murdoc was **insane**.

The more his band mates continued to suffer, the more Murdoc grew more and more confident in his plans. Especially when he felt it…felt _her._

It was three years after she had left. He had been expecting it to come either sooner or not all and then it finally came.

It was late at night, he was sitting in his Winnebago with his bass, and a case of beer when it hit him like a bat out of hell.

It started in his loins, causing him to stop his attention to his instrument and ponder the feeling. It spread from his groin up and down his body, into his feet and up his chest into his brain.

It rolled around in his head and made itself comfortable and he immediately recognized it. He grinned that fearful, feral grin and turned to Cortez sitting on his dresser.

"S'time Cortez," he whispered.

The bird cawed a reply, spreading its wings. Murdoc nodded his consent and concentrated on his bass again.

He smiled again, _Tha's my girl._


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Affair

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: I own-ed the plot…but not the peoples.

A/N: Ok…I have an ending for this story in my head…but if I just went on with it the story would probably end in this chapter…within four paragraphs. SO…we are going to try to stretch this mother effing thing out as much as possible. I promise I'll make this one a good story. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Present Day

Noodle sat in the back of her car watching the sunset on another passing day. Her legs swung lazily above the ground, her fingers lightly mimicking a slow tune from a CD playing in her CD player. A cigarette was positioned between her lips, the ash falling onto her shirt unnoticed, her emerald eyes locked onto the setting sun.

Mike sat next to her, joining her in a silent observation of the setting sun, his tail loosely wrapped around a bottle of tequila next to Noodle's leg.

As the evening darkened into night, Noodle's eyes squinted less and less due to the lack of sunlight that entered her eyes during the day.

Her lips pressed together on the cigarette as she inhaled, the ash growing larger on the end of the cigarette with every breath she took.

Five years…for five years Noodle and Mike sat the exact same way to watch the sunset…whether it be in Wallasey or any other part of England.

It was the only time of the day when the rare thought of what had happened with her band mates and El Mañana entered her mind and she scowled in anger at the retreating sun. The dying sun reminded her of her supposed publicity stunt with the promise of being reborn in the morning.

Her eyebrows furrowed together, the ash of her cigarette falling onto her chest.

_But the sun doesn't die for a year and then come back…and I bet it doesn't suffer in a dark, dank hole with hell as its next door neighbor._

Noodle pulled out another cigarette and lit it with the end of the cigarette that was in her mouth, chucking the old one out the back of the car and taking a large hit off the new one. She positioned it permanently in her mouth and stretched out the kinks in her legs from last nights activities.

Ever since her first time, three years ago, Noodle visited the little bar about twice a week, meeting a nameless man every time using a different alias every time to keep up with her hiding scheme.

And every single time she managed to orgasm, it was always from the scar on her neck. One man thought she was lying because her inner walls didn't contract with the orgasm she looked like she had just had. She hadn't anticipated ever fucking a "smarter than average" man and was slightly surprised at this outburst. Little did he know that her neck stiffened like it was in a neck brace.

Noodle sighed and began her usual mental list of things she had accomplished today.

Upon waking, as usual, Mike and she took a shower in the beach shower stall that wasn't too far away from them. Noodle snorted at the thought…the damn thing wasn't even a stall. It was a wooden pole with a shower head sticking out of it.

It never mattered to her though, being completely nude in public and all. Nobody came to this dock anymore and if anybody managed to come at the exact moment that she was naked in the shower, she doubted that she'd give a damn.

She'd also done her laundry. That was a little more tedious and slightly aggravating.

She'd accidentally worn all of the clothes she had in her suitcase and after her shower it left her nothing clean to where, and Noodle had a thing about putting on dirty clothes after a shower, especially since whatever she put on would have to stay dirty until she washed them again.

So with a sigh and a shrug, Noodle got into her car with a towel around her body and drove the ten miles it took to get to civilization and the nearest Laundromat. With the help of Mike, Noodle dragged in her seven garbage bags filled with dirty clothes and her empty suitcase.

It took a good…six hours to do all of her laundry, two of which were spent in a towel. Noodle didn't mind the stares and whispers that went around the tiny place that was going to happen regardless. It was constantly getting hit on by every man that walked into the Laundromat, young or old, for two straight hours.

They must've thought they were being cute for coming up to the one girl in the whole building that was naked and wrapped in a towel. This was just aggravating for her and the fact that her scar was in plain view made her self-conscious, which only added to her irritation. She smiled sweetly at the older men and tried to be as kind as possible so she wasn't disrespectful even if they were being disrespectful to her.

The younger men got a cold glare and a snarl to get away or fuck off. She didn't have patience for the young brats trying to get an easy lay, even if she was one when the night had risen.

Mike did his best to run off the imposing men, by either scowling or pouting at them until they went away without even realizing he was there. Mike was never one to take the offensive.

The "man" problem stopped as soon as she put on some clothes, which she promptly did as soon as the first load was done. After that it was smooth sailing for Mike and her, Mike helping her fold her clothes and put them back in the suitcase.

After finishing her clothes, Noodle hastily exited the door, tossing the empty garbage bags into the trash, Mike dragging her suitcase behind her.

After the necessities were performed, the rest of the day was spent eating, drinking, smoking and lazing around the car at the dock talking to each other.

Noodle mentally sighed at the day. It'd been like this for years and she wasn't sure if she could take it much longer. Despite how angry and hateful she had become towards her former band and well…everyone else as well, she still desired companionship.

"Well Mike," she yawned, "what do you say we go to bed?"

He scrunched his forehead in confusion, his jaw moving with the words he was trying to form.

"Baa-rrrr?" he questioned.

Noodle shook her head and yawned again, clenching the cigarette with her teeth.

"Not tonight. I've had enough of that damn place for now."

He shrugged and grabbed the pillows and blankets they stored in the front seat, fluffing one behind his back and plopping down on it with a little sigh.

Noodle took another long drag off her cigarette before flicking out onto the sand and placing her guitar in the front seat. A quick swig of tequila and the bottle soon followed the guitar.

She grabbed pajama pants and a tank top out of her suit case and stood outside the car to strip from what she was wearing. After neatly folding her clothes in her suitcase to wear for another day, she slid on the tank top and pajama pants and climbed back inside the rear of her car.

Noodle laid her back on the floor, her head resting on the pillow Mike had fluffed for her. Covering herself with the blankets, she rolled onto her side with Mike curling against her back, snoring lightly.

Noodle stared at the side panel of her mini cooper, unable to sleep.

_Another boring, worthless day. Nothing accomplished, nothing gained, everything lost._

For once, Noodle realized exactly how lonely she was, and the thought of being back with her band mates again didn't make her angry, it made her sad.

Noodle cried silent tears, tears that chilled her face as the wind from the open hatchback.

Noodle cried herself to sleep that night for the first time in five years, her tears drying before they even hit the floor of her car.

Anywhere else, Noodle may have closed the doors on her car and locked the doors to keep Mike and her in and everything else out, but Noodle and Mike were unafraid of someone robbing them or hurting them. Wallasey hadn't had a real crime since the Second World War, especially since it was abandoned in this day and age.

So both slept somewhat peacefully without worry, fear or anticipation. There was nothing to anticipate for them anymore. Morning came as planned and the day progressed sometimes at a snail's pace or faster than light. Night was also guaranteed to follow, in which Noodle allowed herself to raise her eyes from her staring contest with the mocking hell and ponder the temporary death of the sun.

Sometimes when she was sober enough to think properly, Noodle wondered exactly how she had kept her sanity for five years. No doubt she had Mike to keep her company but he wasn't the type of companionship that Noodle wanted.

Although her anger and hatred towards her band mates still bloomed within her, she couldn't help but wish that one of them cared enough about her to actually look for her. It wasn't that hard to find her, all she did was drive northwest until she hit the coast.

Unfortunately relationships in Wallasey were slim to none. Getting too attached to the public would only ruin things for her.

Noodle scrunched her brow as the thought muddled around in her head as she tried to sleep.

Ruin what? How much more damage could a fling relationship do to her already fucked up life?

Noodle twitched her nose and relaxed her body, letting the thought slip from her mind. It didn't matter; she was going to be alone for a very long time. She didn't know when she was going to reveal herself to the public or if she even should. She even debated going back to Kong, but the urge to maim all of her former band mates was too strong so the kind spot in her heart prevailed and she abandoned that idea.

Noodle rolled over gently in her sleep and threw her arm over Mike, the primate scooting closer for warmth.

So what if she spent the rest of her life using gas station bathrooms and showering at an abandoned beach shower? She was perfectly content.

A single solitary tear rolled slowly down the Japanese guitarist's cheek as a testament to the lie that just entered her mind.

* * *

Russel sighed for the tenth time within an hour, leaning his temple against his forefingers as he sat in the studio, sifting through the piles and piles of their fan mail.

None of them gave a damn about the remaining Gorillaz band members. Not even the formerly perverted and sex addict Murdoc. Every scrap of mail had something sympathetic to say about Noodle. Even the mortgage bill or any other bill that had to be paid sent a constant reminder that they missed the little Japanese girl that had roamed the halls of Kong Studios.

Because the fans were more and more depressed, almost refusing to gain closure from the whole situation, the remaining band members also stayed depressed and without closure. Noodle's room, after five years, was just a gaping hole on the side of Kong. Not even the zombies attempted to use this as a gateway to the rest of Kong, as if out of respect for their former slayer.

Russel sighed again, biting his cheek to keep the onslaught of tears away that he knew were threatening to come.

He glanced at the open door as a shirtless Murdoc strolled on by with his bass in his hands, _whistling._

Russel scowled as he heard Murdoc slam the door to the sound booth. That man had never, _ever_ whistled as long as Russel had known him. It didn't make sense that 2D and himself suffer after so long and Murdoc not frown even slightly.

Russel had never bothered to ask Murdoc what had happened after he'd been reborn. He wondered if he'd said something to Noodle since her door was right next to Murdoc's new birthplace.

Russel listened closely as Murdoc played a few notes here and there, tuning his bass. The drummer wondered with hope if Murdoc had actually written something new for them to record so they could come out of the hole they were in.

The heavy man scowled as he heard the music from Double Bass start playing, Murdoc's own bass playing in sync with the music.

Russel stood slowly, turning around and tapping on the glass to get the bassist's attention. When Murdoc didn't look up, Russel turned off the music and hit the intercom button.

Murdoc's head snapped up angrily, "What lards!"

Russel sighed, "Where's yo' bird, man?" Noticing at the last minute that the raven name Cortez was not in his usual place on Murdoc's shoulders.

An evil grin flashed across Murdoc's face before it reverted into a scowl and he snarled at the drummer.

"'ell if I know! 'e's a damn bird, lards! 'ey do what 'ey want. Now put my damn music back on!"

Russel frowned angrily at the bassist. Murdoc noticed this and scowled even further, his irritation rising by the second.

"What the 'ells yo' problem lards! 'ew got shit fo' brains!"

"What did you do to her!" Russel shouted, pointing a large, accusing finger against the glass.

Still scowling, Murdoc quirked an eyebrow upward, "What the fuck 'ew talkin' bout!"

Russel leaned closer to the glass and snarled, "Yo' were reborn right next door to her room. She disappeared the same day and her door had been kicked in! Now tell me what the fuck you did to her!"

"I didn' do a damn thing to her yo' fat fuck! She left on her own…because yo' bastards didn' even attempt to keep 'er 'ere," he said, a feral grin gracing his features.

Russel bared his teeth, losing his temper. He lifted his finger off the intercom button and without a second thought punched his fist through the glass that separated the booth from the control room.

Murdoc didn't flinch from the impact or the glass that shattered on the floor in front of him. His eyes were locked on the angry drummer's who was panting furiously.

"If I find out you did anything to her to make her leave, I am going to kill you," Russel growled.

Murdoc's deadly gaze followed the drummer as he stormed out of the studio and into the corridor. The bassist grinned evilly as the door slammed shut.

"'ew 'ave no idea mate."

One hour ago

Cortez sat on Murdoc's shoulder in the Winnebago bedroom while Murdoc flipped through channels on the telly and nursed a beer that he'd opened an hour ago. Suddenly the bird ruffled his feathers and nuzzled his head against Murdoc's neck to get his attention and squawked.

Murdoc snorted, "S'bout damn time yo' bloody bird. 've been waitin' for years now."

The bird screeched a remark and flew out the Winnebago door before the bassist could respond. Murdoc snorted again.

"Bloody bird."


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Affair

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: No.

A/N: Awright peoples…I might wrap it up in this chapter…if I manage to make it to five chapters than I bullshit something in between here. I'm trying to let this just flow without sounding ridiculous but I think I'm just anxious to get to the juicy stuff :oD okie dokie Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Noodle awoke the next morning with something bumpy under her pillow and a furry tail wrapped tightly around her neck. Coughing slightly, she tilted her head back to see Mike hiding behind her pillow shaking violently.

Noodle frowned, "Mike what the fu—"

SQUAWK!

Noodle nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden noise. Her eyes widened at what she saw on her body, her brow furrowing and her lips silently mouthing a 'what the fuck…?'

There, perched on her thigh was a large, black raven with red, beady eyes. Red, beady eyes that stared directly into hers as if reading her true thoughts and feelings like a book.

Noodle swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. She quickly glanced to the side of the car where her scythe lay right next to her, thinking maybe she could fight it or—

Noodle rolled her eyes as the thought swam around in her brain and then was pushed away to the side. How the hell was she going to fight a five pound bird?

As if reading her thoughts, the bird squawked an agreement, hopping from her thigh to her abdomen, its sharp beak a hairs breath away from her heart.

Noodle's breathing became more rapid as the bird stared her down from its fatal position. Ancient myths said that crows were bad luck but ravens were seen as satanic, which made the decision to act even more difficult.

Mike shivered behind Noodle's pillow, not daring to even blink in fear of the dark creature that had woken him with a squawk.

The bird beady eyed gaze went from Noodle to Mike and then back to Noodle with an annoyed squawk, before hopping on top of Noodle's breasts, its claws clinging to the opening of her tank top and its face even closer to Noodle's than before.

Both Noodle and Mike flinched at this action, Noodle gasping slightly at such close proximity and having no earthly idea what was going on with this deranged bird.

Red eyes stared into emerald ones in a staring contest that seemed to last for hours when in reality it was mere seconds. Time seemed to slow down to an agonizing pace and Noodle noticed the slight up and down movement of the bird from perching on her heart.

Suddenly the raven cocked its head to the side, removing its gaze from Noodle's eyes to her neck where her scar was. Noodle automatically blushed at the scrutiny of such a personal mark, even if it was from a bird.

The raven hopped once more onto Noodle's upper chest, its claws digging into her skin, making her wince in pain.

Then, with gentleness Noodle was not expecting, the black bird leaned down and rubbed its feathered head against the black mark on the pale skin of Noodle's neck.

Noodle immediately flinched at the physical contact of such a personal spot, the large cluster of nerves under the scar flaring under the gentle touch. Noodle blinked, realizing that the bird was actually nuzzling her, nuzzling her scar.

Noodle let out a small laugh and unconsciously leaned her cheek against the bird as it continued to show its affection for the ugly scar she had damned years ago.

Noodle was dumbfounded, "I…I guess it's friendly, Mike."

The monkey shook his head in disagreement and took a step back that he didn't have, shaking violently. The raven ignored him and continued his friendly rub on her neck.

Noodle slowly sat up, not wanting to upset the creature being it was in such a vital position and could instantly kill her if it deemed appropriate.

Once in an upright, sitting position, the bird desist its attention to her neck and chirped happily, now that it thought it had her trust.

Noodle laughed, "See Mike? He doesn't want to hurt us, it's ok."

Mike stopped shaking but still stood rigid and on alert as long as the bird was within striking distance of him. Noodle smiled and shook her head, scooting herself out the back of the mini cooper and standing on the pavement, stretching her limbs with a yawn.

She lowered her arms and nearly jumped out of her skin as the black bird squawked happily again. Noodle smiled and rubbed her finger along its chest.

"Mike I think he likes me or something. He doesn't seem to want to leave."

A jealous Mike pouted and jumped from the back of the car onto Noodle's waist, causing the bird to fly to the other shoulder. Mike climbed up to Noodle's shoulder and wrapped his tail around her neck, glaring at the raven.

Noodle rolled her eyes, "Stop that Mike, you're being silly," and grabbed her toiletry bag, pulling out a small handheld mirror and a pair of tweezers. She sat on the edge of trunk with a sigh, her back against the side of the car and began plucking her eyebrows before her morning shower, Mike and the raven positioning themselves so they were comfortable; Mike under her arm and the raven still on her shoulder, looking at her through the mirror as she plucked her eyebrows.

Occasionally while she glanced at herself in the mirror, Noodle would take a glimpse at the bird perched on her shoulder. It really was a mysterious bird. It came out of nowhere and decided on its own to be friendly and stay, even though it's only been here for about ten minutes.

Noodle shrugged it off. It's not that ravens were rare, but seeing them was. They were very reclusive birds and usually stayed away from people.

Noodle plucked the last stray hair above her eye and stood to put her mirror and tweezers back in the toiletry bag and began rubbing her red and somewhat swollen eyebrows. Mike climbed onto her back, and wrapped his arms and legs around her torso. The raven didn't move.

She hummed to herself as she gathered the things she needed for her shower: shampoo, conditioner, soap, a washcloth, a towel, flip flops, and her razor.

After gathering all these things in her arms, grabbing her car keys and closing the hatchback, Noodle realized she was humming a very odd song. A song that she had neither heard nor had the desire to hear in a long time.

It was White Light, a song with little lyrics and a lot of beat to it and somehow she'd managed to hum the beat to herself. Shaking her head, she hummed another song from a band whose name she didn't know the name of, but she made a mental note to herself to find the CD and discover the name.

Humming happily to herself, Noodle walked the short distance to the shower pole next to the beach, Mike and the raven both firmly attached to her body.

Once she arrived at the "shower" if one could even call it that, she arranged her bathing items on the bench next to the base of the shower head, Mike and the raven climbing down or flying off her shoulder to either stand next to her or perch on top of the shower head.

Noodle peeled off her tank top and was untangling her arms from the straps when suddenly her entire body froze, her senses on high alert. The raven squawked…happily again? At what? Noodle mentally shook the distracting thought from her head and concentrated on her surroundings.

She felt as if she was being watched. If years and years of living in a house ravaged by zombies and demons taught her one thing, it was to always be aware of your surroundings. After countless near-death encounters with zombies and the like, Noodle learned to listen for everything and feel any movement in an area…

And then the guys gave her the scythe and all hell broke loose for anything dead and moving around Kong Studios.

Noodle shivered and continued to undress herself, her eyes scanning the area that she was facing and her ears twitching backwards to catch any sound from behind her. She carefully folded her clothes and placed them on the bench next to her. She still felt someone's eyes boring into her, but doing a 360 degree turn with her body looking this way and that told her nothing, so she pulled down the lever that released the warm water from the shower head, letting it run down her body.

Wiping the water from her face, Noodle turned to Mike to soap him up and was surprised to see that he was not standing in the water next to her, but on the far side of the bench; looking around nervously and twiddling his thumbs.

"Mike," she whispered, not wanting to be heard by whatever was watching her, "come here, let me wash you."

He shook his head, but didn't look at her; he just kept looking around, sensing exactly what Noodle felt as well.

The raven squawked happily again, making both Mike and Noodle flinch from the noise. Noodle tried to ignore the sense and the bird and shakily grabbed her shampoo and lathered up her hair, scrubbing quickly with her fingertips and rinsing just as quickly.

She knew that if a passerby caught her showering naked in public, it wouldn't bother her in the least. But the average person had the idiotic tendency to be obvious and therefore she could see them or at least pinpoint where they were hiding.

But this…this feeling of being watched from something that seemed to be coming from all around, it irked her and made her self-conscious and scared. Mike continued to shake from his spot behind the bench furthest away from her. His actions were making Noodle even more nervous because he looked like he was about to bolt in any direction.

Deciding to skip the conditioner so she could get the hell out of sight, Noodle grabbed her soap and soaped up her body in a hurry, rinsing almost at the same time.

She turned off the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body hastily and gathering her things when suddenly her body stiffened again, making her gasp. The raven, who up until now stayed perched on top of the showerhead, squawked happily again and flew off in the direction behind her.

Noodle stayed frozen. Whoever it was, whatever it was…it was behind her a ways. She glanced at Mike and noticed he was staring at something behind her in the direction the raven had flown.

Noodle had lived with zombies and eventually had gotten used to the moaning and scratching at her bedroom wall. But at this very moment, she was terrified and did not dare to look behind her to see what was staring her down.

Noodle quietly placed everything that was in her arms back on the bench and slid into her flip flops, walking towards Mike and grabbing his hand.

"Come on," she whispered, tugging on his hand lightly.

Without so much as a moment's hesitation, Mike spun around with Noodle and walked the short distance to the car speedily.

About halfway to the car, Noodle's heart jumped into her throat at the sound of footsteps behind her, twenty paces behind her to be exact. Mike had sped up upon gathering this information and Noodle increased her pace as well.

In what seemed like minutes but in reality was mere seconds, Noodle reached the back of the car and let go of Mike's hand, the primate running to the front of the car. Noodle flung open the hatchback and grabbed the stem of her scythe and began to pull the long weapon out.

The footsteps were five paces away from her when the blade cleared the car and Noodle swung around with her teeth bared in a snarl, the blade slicing through the air like paper to find its mark.

And then she stopped, mere centimeters from her potential victim's neck.

Time seemed to stand still as Noodle stared wide eyed at the person under the blade of her weapon. He stared back at her, no emotion or expression to be found on his face, just those evil, brown eyes piercing into her own. The mysterious raven that had "befriended" Noodle perched loyally on his shoulders, glaring at her.

Noodle's lip quivered, the tears that she had succeeded in suppressing for five years beginning to stream down her face in a heavy flow. Her arms began to tremble and she dropped the scythe, stumbling backwards into the back of the mini cooper.

"M…Murdoc…" she whispered.

Murdoc gave her a small smile as she panted on the edge of her car, her eyes still fixed upon him, unbelieving of the person before her.

"'ello love," he said softly.

Noodle choked out a sob, the tears that rolled down her cheeks landing softly on the bare part of her breasts with a hushed splash.

Murdoc allowed his eyes to roam over her body for the first time, ever. He had already witnessed her completely naked and wet, but now…now she was half naked and splayed out so conveniently in front of him. He watched her round breasts rise and fall with her heavy breathing, emerald eyes still wide and fixed upon him. Her long, slender legs spread slightly and trembling, one pushing against her bumper and the other dangling over the ground.

He smiled with a small shake of his head, "Lovely."

Noodle scooted backwards into her car helplessly, her leg pushing against the bumper and the towel rising with her leg, giving Murdoc a perfect view of a round, pale cheek.

Noodle's back hit the driver's seat and she let out a small whimper. She had never felt so helpless before in her entire life. Fuck living with herds of zombies or demons that stole your shit and hid it from you, those were things that scared her…but never did she feel helpless. Not until now.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat upon laying eyes on him, "Wha…what do you want?" she stuttered in a small voice.

"You," he breathed, a grin spreading across his face.

Noodle's eyes widened and then narrowed in confusion, her brow quirking. A sudden tingle in her neck made her jump, her fingers gently tracing the scar on her neck. Her eyes met his again, her lips forming an 'o.'

"What did you do to me you bastard?" she whispered.

The raven flew off Murdoc's shoulder as he crawled into the back of her car on all fours towards her, a feral…hungry grin painting his evil features. Noodle tried to scoot away but her back was already against the driver's seat and she had no where to go. She might as well have been in a corner, trapped and helpless.

The Satanist crawled up to her until their noses were nearly touching, Noodle looking away, her neck opening up to him like a flower in bloom, the scar he put on her neck moving gently with her pulse. He licked his lips hungrily.

Noodle shivered when she felt his hot breath against her neck, her scar tingling against her will.

"I tried to make you mine," he whispered against her neck, "but you left before I could finish," he licked the five year old teeth marks with his elongated tongue, a sharp gasp escaping Noodle's lips from his touch.

Her eyes looked around wildly, her nostrils flaring and her breathing becoming ragged. How the hell could he want her? Wasn't this the same man that slept with any woman regardless just to get a good lay and a warmer bed? Wasn't this the same man that had, along with her other former band mates, betrayed her so that "their" band could gain more fame off her misery?

He was lying to her. He just wanted a good lay and figured she'd be a good contender because…just because.

Curling her lips back and clenching her teeth, Noodle swiftly brought her leg up in between the bassist's spread legs, her knee colliding with his groin with a violent smack. Murdoc's eyes bulged from the impact and he shouted in pain, clenching his teeth and collapsing onto Noodle, holding himself.

"You wasted your time with a lie you fucking bastard," she hissed, throwing him off of her and out the back of her car, the bassist landing on the ground next to the forgotten scythe with a painful grunt, still holding himself.

The raven, who had been sitting on top of her hatchback patiently, squawked at the abrupt action and flew down onto Murdoc's chest.

Noodle stuck her head out the back of her car, looking towards the front where Mike had run to earlier.

"Mike! Mike, get in the car!" No answer. She glanced around the car while Murdoc continued to moan on the ground with the raven hopping from one place to another.

She spotted him trying to run towards the woods next to the beach. He had been cowering at the front of the mini cooper the whole time Noodle and Murdoc had been facing off and ran off in fear once he heard the shouting.

"Mike! Mike, come back!" she shouted after him but to no avail. He was too far away to hear her.

Forgetting about Murdoc gasping for air on the ground, Noodle hopped out of her car and ran after the primate barefoot with the towel still wrapped tightly around her body. Mike had just disappeared into the clutter of trees once Noodle had steadied herself into a sprint and she called out for him again.

Murdoc was still holding himself and gasping for air when Noodle ran off after Mike. After a few more minutes of blinding pain, Murdoc was able to lift one his hands slowly to wave the raven off his chest.

"Ge' off meh Cortez," he panted.

Cortez squawked at him angrily but obliged by flying onto the bumper of the mini cooper. Murdoc slowly rolled over until he was face down and then gradually made it to his knees, one hand holding his aching crotch, the other supporting his upper body.

"Stupid girl," he panted.

Wincing in pain, Murdoc slid his left leg forward to place a boot-clad foot shakily on the ground. Then the other, his eyes squeezing shut from the pressure put on his loins. Once both feet were placed somewhat firmly on the ground, he pushed himself upright with his hands, staggering slightly from being light headed.

He sighed, looking towards the woods that Noodle had disappeared through. He glanced at Cortez on the bumper and jerked his head towards the woods.

"Find 'er," he ordered.

Cortez squawked angrily, not moving from his spot.

"I don' care jus' do it!" he snarled.

Squawking again the black raven lifted off the bumper into the air, flying towards the woods. Murdoc pulled out a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter and lit it, inhaling deeply and exhaling the smoke from his mouth with a sigh. Shoving his hands in his pockets and locking the cigarette in between his teeth, the Satanist started walking towards the woods where Mike, Noodle and Cortez had disappeared into at a somewhat leisurely pace.

A/N: Ok…so maybe I'm not ending this story with this chapter. Ok well, I'll devote the next chapter to something special. Thanks for reading: 3


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Affair

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: No again.

A/N: Hey…Hey! Hey! What's with the death threats? I thought you guys _liked_ me! You don't threaten someone you like! Raar. Haha it's all good I, again, don't know what I'm doing with this story anymore. It just kind of took off on me and I'm chasing after it trying to anticipate which way it's gona go. Yea…Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Alright…maybe taking off into the woods barefoot wasn't such a great idea. Taking off into the woods barefoot, and** naked with only a towel as cover**…yea that was definitely a bad idea.

Noodle winced as she received what was probably the hundredth splinter since she burst through the trees after Mike…who was nowhere to be seen.

She stopped her tip toeing, leaning against a thick tree and tenderly lifting her right foot sideways to look at the damage on the soles of her feet. She gasped and moaned in pain at what she saw.

…her feet looked like albino hedgehogs…

Noodle looked around her to see if she could spot Mike, "MIKE!" she called out. Nothing. He was nowhere in sight and she couldn't even hear footsteps.

Sighing, the Axe Princess decided to take a moment to dig out the splinters that were protruding from the bottom of her feet. She pulled at the hem of her towel, making sure it fully covered her butt as she sat down with her back against the bark of the tree.

She began plucking out each individual splinter, a wince and a hushed "shit" following each pluck. She grimaced at the dirt that covered the bottom of her feet…she was going to have to shower again after this…

She finished with her right foot and slowly extended with relief next to her left leg before bring her left foot up to her lap to begin plucking the splinters out of that one.

Noodle plucked and winced and silently cursed until her left foot was splinter-free like her right. After stretching out both of her legs, Noodle thudded her head back against the bark of the tree she had her back to.

Mike was probably halfway to Essex at this point. When that poor creature got frightened his primary instinct was to run like mad…and if that didn't word, play dead.

Noodle jumped as an abrupt caw jolted through her nervous system. She looked around her and didn't see a thing that could have made the noise.

Then she cursed…and looked up to see that damn raven on a high branch right above her head.

"You son of a bitch…" she muttered aloud, glaring at the raven above her head.

"S'only doin' wot I told 'im to," said a familiar voice that Noodle wished she wasn't so familiar with anymore.

Noodle rolled her eyes and sighed, tired of running and tired of fighting. Tired of everything. She didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want to put up with the inconvenience of hiding who she was from any stranger she met and she was tired of Gorillaz haunting her.

"And what, per say, was that Murdoc?" she asked, looking him in the eye exasperatedly. He stood a few feet away from her with her flip flops and an armful of folded clothes that he had retrieved after he remembered how she was dressed when she ran away from him.

Noodle answered before he could open his mouth, "Did you tell it to hunt me down so you could find me easily and fuck me four ways and then leave in your Winnebago back to Kong Studios all cheery and satisfied? Is that what you told him to do?" Noodle spat.

Murdoc remained expressionless, "Jus' told 'im to find yeh, love."

"Liar!" she hissed. Murdoc held his arms up with her clothes and shoes in hands in mock defense, "Awright love…I know why yeh might be thinkin' the wrong thing because of meh reputation—"

"R-reputation?" Noodle stammered, a perfectly shaped brow rising in question, "Murdoc, reputation talks about your characteristics and habits. You? And sex? That has nothing to do with reputation! That's just who you are! You've been like this since…since you were a kid probably! And you'll never change, damnit so don't give me any of this, "But baby I've changed for you," shit! I know you too well for that to work," she spat at him with a glare.

Then Murdoc did something very uncharacteristic for him, he sighed. Noodle's eyebrow quirked again as his head sagged and he shook his head.

"I wish 'ere was a way to change yo' mind, love," he said, taking a few steps towards her and handing her clothes to her.

She grabbed them from him with a sigh, "I doubt it Muds, I don't think you could change even if you—" Noodle frowned as she looked over the bassist from head to toe. He frowned back from being scrutinized.

"Wot?"

"Your skin," she muttered, glancing over him again, "it's not green again."

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking the dirt with the toe of his boot, something else that was very un-Murdoc.

"'aven't been smokin' o' drinkin' a lot," he admitted, his head concentrated on his boots.

The eyebrow went higher, "Oh really?" she questioned, "And why is that?"

He leaned his head back to stare at the sky, "Fo' starters…ol' Muds o'er 'ere don' get 'nother body fo' 'nother…fifteen years…" he said after a minute of calculating the math in his head.

"Huh?" Noodle questioned, "You'll be sixty!"

"I 'ave a twenty year ol' body," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh…" she said, getting a headache from arching her eyebrow so much, but none of this was making sense. Murdoc cutting back on smoking and drinking? Ever since she'd first met him he always had a cigarette and a beer in each hand.

He sighed again and she frowned, not used to hearing such a noise come from the Satanist, "An' also...I…I knew I'd need a leg to stand on if I wanted to bring yeh back…"

"Bring me back?" she asked, frowning.

He nodded, squatting down and sitting next to her, his back against the tree trunk and his face towards the sky. He smiled at his bird perched on a branch above him, preening himself.

Noodle leaned away upon seeing him smile. This was getting too weird for her. He was smiling, sighing, and fidgeting. The Japanese guitarist frowned even though he couldn't see her, he must be putting on an act, not once in her entire life at Kong had she ever see Murdoc smile sincerely or sigh and fidget.

"The boys miss yeh and so do I," he said, glancing sideways at her before resuming his gaze at the morning sky, "Jus' ain't the same wit'out yeh around."

Noodle looked away sighing, putting her clothes in her lap and crossing her ankles, Noodle mimicked Murdoc and leaned her head back against the bark…shutting her eyes in thought.

Suddenly she jumped, her eyes popping open when she remembered why she was in the woods in the first place, "Shit, I need to find Mike!"

Without opening his eyes, Murdoc whistled sharply, resulting in a loud squawk and a flap of wings to come from above them as the raven flew off further into the woods.

"Where's he going?" Noodle asked, watching the black, retreating shadow until it was no longer in sight.

"Find yo' monkey," he said.

Noodle was about to question how the bird would know what she had said…but she'd had enough of this weird freaky shit that Murdoc had brought on.

She sighed again, "Look, Murdoc. I know you understand why I think you haven't changed your sexual ways…and that you and…the guys miss me, but I just can't forgive them for what they did to me," she said. She turned her head to look at him only to find him already staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeh act like they signed yo' death sentence," he said.

"They did," she said in a mundane tone.

"Are yeh dead?" he asked.

Noodle thudded her head back against the tree with a roll of her eyes from frustration, "That's not the point, Murdoc. I didn't want the El Mañana video to happen and you three let it happen. Do you have any idea what I had to go through down in the basement? Next to that hell hole? And besides! You thought it would be a grand idea to do this to me!" she exclaimed, raking her nails over the scar out of anger, red abrasions appearing almost instantly.

Murdoc winced in pain after she scratched her scar, clenching his teeth. This caused the eyebrow to arch…**again**. Murdoc sat with his head against the bark; his eyes squeezed shut as if he was in pain.

Noodle placed her fingers on the black scar, watching Murdoc flinch again before shuddering.

"Murdoc…?"

Murdoc sighed, "I did 'at…so I could stay close to yeh…so I could watch o'er yeh."

Now it was starting to make sense, "You knew I was leaving," she said.

He nodded, "Who the 'ell wouldn't?"

Noodle leaned her head back, she just couldn't believe it. Somehow…Murdoc had known. He had known what was going to happen to her and knew she was going to leave eventually, even if he sped up that part of the process.

Noodle slowly reached over and grabbed the bassist's large hand, gently entwining her fingers with his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head, looking away, "I jus' wish I could make yeh believe 'at I 'aven't 'ad sex since yeh left."

Say. What.

"M…Murdoc," she stammered, "it's been five years…th…there's no way…not you," she shook her head.

"Damn dullard's 'een gettin' more ass 'an meh in the past couple o' years," he said with a scowl.

"2D?"

He nodded.

Suddenly a plan popped into her head. If he could control himself for five years with women throwing themselves at him…than maybe…

She bit her lip, her brow scrunching at the plan muddling through her mind. It was rather evil and she wasn't sure if—

Wait a second.

Wasn't this _evil _itself? The bassist from Gorillaz that worshipped Satan and made weekly ritual sacrifices in the landfill? Noodle smirked mentally; he could handle a little torment, especially after what he and the rest of her former band had done to her. She deserved a moment of positively evil naughtiness on occasion, right? Right.

Noodle let go of his hand and stood carefully, holding her clothes against her thighs. She took four steps away and turned around, facing a very confused Satanist.

She gave him an evil smirk, watching his eyes as they locked onto her fingers clutching her towel. With a quick jerk, the towel came undone and fell to the forest floor.

Murdoc swallowed the lump in his throat, looking her over slowly, "Woman…wot're yeh doin'…"

Noodle shrugged and shook out the t-shirt he had brought her, "You've already seen me naked, remember? Watching me shower not even thirty minutes ago?"

He didn't answer, just watched her go through the clothes in her hands with a scowl.

"Damnit, Muds, you didn't get any underwear," she sighed. She held the shirt up in front of her and looked at him questioningly.

"Is this yours?"

He nodded and she rolled her eyes, sniffing it and then putting it on once she was satisfied that it was clean. She felt her neck tingle slightly upon sniffing his shirt and she avoided eye contact with him in case he felt her slight arousal from the scent of his shirt. She was supposed to be taking a stand and it wasn't working as well as she wanted it to.

She slid on her own blue jeans, carefully buttoning and zippering them since she was forced to go commando. After straightening herself out and sliding on her flip flops she looked at the Satanist.

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets and her jaw nearly hit the floor at the pitiful sight that sat before her.

Murdoc had the heel of his hands shoved into his eyes, a painful grimace etched onto his face. He look…tortured. Noodle bit her lip starting to feel guilty about testing him. Maybe he really was sincere about missing her and abstaining for five years. Then again maybe he wasn't. Stick to your guns girl.

At this point Noodle still had no idea what to think of the entire situation. Could she trust him? After all, this _was _the leader of Gorillaz, her guitar mentor since she'd hopped out of the FedEx crate, but he'd been the way he was…is…for a long time.

Noodle quietly walked over to him until she was standing over him, her feet on either side of his legs. She saw him visibly stiffen; however, he still didn't look at her. Slowly Noodle crouched down to sit on his thighs, his leg muscles stiffening even more at the touch, earning a hushed gasp from the bassist and Noodle could have sworn she sensed a slight tingle for the first time in her neck…and it wasn't from her.

Licking her lips, she reached her hands out and gently grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away, and forcing him to look at her. He looked pathetic, definitely not the Murdoc she remembered.

"You do mean it," she whispered with a pout.

"Why the 'ell else would I be like 'is?" he said with an angry scowl.

She shook her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "I don't like this Murdoc. You may have changed what you used to do on a daily basis, but your personality has changed too, and I don't like it."

He frowned, "Yeh wan' the ol' Muds back?"

She nodded, "Without the sex and alcohol and cigarette abuse," she whispered sheepishly, glancing around guiltily.

He nodded and then scowled, his brow knitting together and his teeth clenched angrily. He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to come nose to nose to him. Noodle's eyes widened and she gasped from the force, her neck tingling fanatically.

"Good," he growled, an evil look in his eyes, "because yo' are gona get it for makin' meh come out 'ere to get yeh, woman."

Before she could bite back a remark he pressed his lips against her in a bruising kiss, Noodle's eyes widening in shock. With a force that she had never encountered before, Murdoc forced her mouth open with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth, roughly dominating hers with a powerful massage.

Noodle recovered from the shock and strengthened her new resolve, fighting back with her tongue and pushing Murdoc back against the trunk of the tree. She had the urge to reach up and grab her own neck in an attempt to soothe the throbbing that was radiating from the scar. It was almost unbearable.

She grinded her hips down greedily against the bassist's groin, earning a wicked growl into her mouth from said person. He snorted and she could feel his hands go in between their stomachs to fumble with the button of her pants. She scowled, grasping his lower lip gently in between her teeth.

"No' 'ere you fool," she said with his lip in her mouth. He frowned again and lifted his knees against her back so he could heel his boots into the ground to stand with her in his lap. He grabbed the back of her thighs to keep her legs wrapped against him, his lips still firmly pressed against hers.

He began walking toward the edge of the forest where both of them had come from when Noodle broke away from him, leaning over his shoulder with her arm outstretched, "My towel!"

He growled, jerking her back to face him, "I'll buy yeh ano'er one la'er, damnit now shu' up an' quit wigglin'!"

Noodle growled back, only to be silenced with another dominating kiss. He walked the entire way through the forest back out to the beach with Noodle's arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body. He passed her mini cooper which caused Noodle to break the kiss again and raise an eyebrow in question.

"'at thing's to damn small an' I'm burnin' it when 'e're done," he said.

Noodle gasped, "But I like that car! That's been my home for the past five fucking years!"

He squeezed the back of her thighs, his brow scrunching in annoyance, "Then I'll buy yeh ano'er car! Damn…"

Noodle smiled, placing a gentle peck on his lips, "Ten minutes and you're already planning to buy me things. I like you."

He smirked, "Yeh damn well better woman."

She smiled wider back at him before looking around questioningly, "So where are we going?"

"My place."

Noodle scrunched her brow in confusion, "Your place? But…"

Just then it hit her and she spun her head around to see the Winnebago only a few feet away in all its…glory.

"I am _not_ getting in that thing!" she hissed, squirming to get out of his grip.

"Oh yes yeh are woman!" he growled with a smart smack on her bottom.

Kicking the doorknob so it turned, the door flung open and the two entered awkwardly into the close space. Noodle held her breath and squeezed her eyes, remembering what a sty the Satanist lived in.

"Don't be stupid, woman," he said letting go of her legs, his hands sliding up her butt to hold her around her waist.

Noodle peeked open an eye and exhaled sharply, both of her eyes widening.

It was clean.

Well, she reasoned, as clean as a tiny bachelor pad could get when one put forth a small amount of effort. It didn't smell rancid like she remembered it from a long time ago, but instead smelled fresh and it was somewhat neat and clean. He led her back to the bed after shutting the door, and she noticed that all of his crude posters were gone as well.

"Who are you and what have you done with Murdoc Nicalls?" she muttered, looking around.

He snorted, "S'yo fault. If yeh 'adn't left I'd still be a dirty ol' man with a young, useless body."

Noodle chuckled, "Your welcome."

He brought her closer to him, his fingers kneading the small of her back. His eyes bore into hers, their noses almost touching.

She swallowed hard, "It's…still hard to believe, Muds. That you've changed."

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back and sighing for a moment before letting it fall forward again, their noses touching this time.

"'ell, yeh prolly won't believe 'is either, but…yeh 'ere my firs' kiss…"

Both of her eyebrows almost reached her hairline. Her eyes widened in shock as he gazed back at her, a slight…was he blushing?

"No fucking way," she whispered.

He shrugged and sat down on the edge of his bed, his hands still around her waist. He looked up into her eyes again, "I've never shown wot yeh might call "affection," love. Nothin' 'at someone could mistake fo' love. Only cold, 'eartless sex. So i's understandable 'at I'd avoid…kissing."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Despite 'ow I am, love, I avoided mixing up my emotions so e'rythin' wouldn't seem the same. I didn't wan' to mistake sex fo' love o' vice versa."

Noodle nodded thoughtfully, taking a step forward in between his legs. She leaned her head down so her cheek was against the top of his head.

"So what does that mean?" she asked in a hushed voice, "Did you save your first kiss for me because you love me?"

He shrugged,' "Not really sure. I don't know wot love is…ne'er 'ad someone express it to me o' me to 'em."

Noodle closed her eyes, tears forming and threatening to fall, "That's horrible," she whispered.

He sighed, "Don't get yo'self all worked up o'er nothin' love. S'no big deal."

She frowned and lifted her head so she could look him in the eye, "And why is that? Why do you feel that you are so undeserving?"

He shrugged, "Neva done anythin' 'at would make meh someone worth lovin'," he grabbed her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

Noodle sniffed, "You're doing something right now," she whispered and he raised an eyebrow questioningly, "You're giving a damn about me…and that's something nobody has done in a long time."

He dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her into his lap, her cheek against his head again and his arms around her body.

He sighed, hugging her body closer to him, "'ere's a difference b'tween givin' a damn an' lovin' someone, love."

"Maybe you love me," she whispered.

He shook his head, "Wouldn't make a difference, love, yeh don't love meh back."

She leaned her head away to look at him, "I figured you of all people would know that I do."

His eyes widened, "What?"

She pointed to her neck and his eyes met her fingers where the black teeth marks that he'd left were.

"I figured you could feel my love for you through this…" Noodle said.

He shook his head slowly, his eyes still wide, "I…I wasn't sure…I didn't know."

Noodle wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head to her chest and combing her fingers through his black hair.

"Let me show you," she whispered, "let me show you what it's like to be loved."

* * *

Nearly eight hours later, Murdoc was slowly roused from his deep slumber by a light tap on his door and an obnoxious caw from outside. His senses slowly came back to him and he realized that his arms were around a small body pressed firmly against his.

He smiled, almost in disbelief, "She stayed…" he whispered softly so as not to wake her.

He also slowly realized that both were still dress…leading him to the conclusion that other than a few heated kisses, nothing else had happened.

Another tap on the door, this time a little louder than the last and Noodle stirred from her sleep, her body curling tightly against his, "Someone s'at the door…" she mumbled with a sniff.

He kissed her temple and maneuvered himself over her sleeping body onto the floor, his bare feet padding lightly against the floor as he walked towards the door. He opened the door wide and stood back as Cortez flew inside with another obnoxious caw.

"Shush yo' bloody bird!" he hissed, jerking his head towards the sleeping guitarist. He turned his head around to close the door, but stopped when he saw a shivering Mike standing in front of the door, the poor creature twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Murdoc took a step back away from the door, extending his arm inside, "She's in the back."

With speed he didn't know the monkey possessed, Mike bolted into the Winnebago, straight into Noodle. Noodle awoke with a shout as Mike nuzzled against her body affectionately.

Noodle laughed, "Well, next time don't runaway like that!" she said, hugging him lovingly. Murdoc smirked from where he stood when something caught his door out the open Winnebago door. It was Noodle's mini cooper, parked only a few feet away with the hatch still open and all of her things still packed inside.

"'ey, love, I'm gona get all yo' stuff and pack it in 'ere," he said still staring at the car.

Noodle looked up with a smile from where she was on Murdoc's bed cross legged, hugging Mike. She raised her brow skeptically, "Why? What for?"

He frowned, "I told yeh I was gona burn it after…after we talked. Yeh don't wan' me to burn yo' stuff wit' it do yeh?" he asked.

Noodle shook her head with a smile, "Ok, well come here first."

"Why?" he asked with a glare.

"Just cause! Now come here," she said with a bright smile that the Satanist couldn't resist. He kept up the façade that he had and padded back towards her. Mike scurried out of the way past Murdoc towards the from of the Winnebago and Noodle smiled bigger, grabbing Murdoc by the waist and sitting him down next to her.

She squeezed his arm, "How do you feel?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Normal."

Noodle rolled her eyes, "Now I know that's not true. Did you feel any different when you woke up?"

He humored her and thought about how he had felt then and how he was feeling now. He cocked his head to the side to prove he was thinking and said, "I felt…'appy...I think…when I woke up. It kind o' pleased meh to see that we 'adn't 'ad sex yet an' 'at we jus' slept together."

Noodle nodded and smiled, "And…? Anything else?"

He thought for a minute, "I keep gettin' 'is weird feelin' in meh gut whene'er I look at yeh."

Noodle's grin grew even wider, "Those are called butterflies and that means you're excited to see me," she said with a laugh.

He frowned at the new, unfamiliar feeling that had abruptly acquainted itself with him without warning. Could he really be square with these kinds of emotions? One look at her smile reassured him of that and he smirked back at her.

Winking, Noodle leaned in close to his ear, "I love you," she whispered.

Murdoc's eyes bulged and his body stiffened. He had heard those three little words many times in his life…but never had they been directed at him. Ever. His entire body shuddered as Noodle kissed his ear and leaned back, smiling at him.

He glanced at her, "'ow…'ow do yeh know? 'ow can yeh tell?" he asked.

Noodle smiled, "Well, I had to think about it to convince myself. I didn't want to believe it when you first showed up. But I started to realize that you would take care of me for the rest of my life, that you really, honestly did _care_ about me…and I knew, even though you didn't, that you loved me. You came all this way just to bring me back, Murdoc. Only someone who loved me and cared enough about me would do something like that. And I liked who you had become over the years. So, in conclusion, I realized that I loved you."

He grabbed her up in his arms, putting her in his lap again and rocking with her back and forth. His face was buried in her neck so he could hide the look of pure disbelief on his face. He frowned slightly, squeezing his eyes shut and holding her tighter. He wasn't used to these kinds of emotions. Could he really be capable of giving someone this kind of emotion and affection?

Well shit, why the hell not?

He removed his face from her neck and looked her dead in the eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I…I love…yeh," he stammered. Noodle gasped silently, her mouth opening in surprise and her eyes shining wide with delight.

"I love yeh, Noodle," he said, hardening his resolve.

Noodle bit her lip to keep from smiling so wide, "I love you too, Murdoc."

He grinned still in a daze from the flood of emotions that rushed into his brain and…his heart.

"I'm…I'm gona go…burn yo' car," he said bemused.

Noodle laughed, "Ok."

"I love yeh."

"I love you, too."

"Wana help me unpack yo' car?"

"Sure."

"I love yeh."

Noodle smiled and leaned in to kiss the bassist. He kissed her back with more passion than he'd ever given any other woman before. He combed his thick fingers through her hair, sighing contently into the kiss.

Noodle broke away, leaning her forehead against his and looking into his brown eyes, "Are you okay with this? I know this is a lot for you to take in all at once," she whispered gently.

He nodded, "I was ready for 'is I think. I love yeh."

Noodle laughed, "I can tell, and I love you too."

He pulled her against him in the first, loving embrace of his life and held her for a long time, "I've ne'er been 'appier before, e'er. An' 'at's unusual fo' a Satanist."

Noodle smiled into his shoulder, "I'm glad you're happy Murdoc. I'm happy too…for the first time…in a long time."

"Let's go unpack yo' car so I can burn 'at fucker."

"Ok."

"I love yeh."

"I love you, too."

A/N: Oh NO! I am not done people! Not done! I have one more thing in store for you! Stay tuned! And by the way…some of you need to update your stories LIKE CRAZY! Stop reading this…and go update yours. I mean it! Stop reading DAMN YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected Affair

By: keep.your.groove.on.baby

Disclaimer: Still, no.

A/N: Ok so I noticed by the…three reviews I got overnight that some of you didn't quite like that chapter. Well, like I said before, this damn thing like…took off in a random direction and I've been trying to keep up with it. This might be the last chapter if I can keep my plans straight. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

"Fo' thousand pounds an' 'at's my limit, woman," an angry bassist said with a growl without looking at the person next to him.

Noodle looked up from the car catalog she was browsing through and shot him a questioning glare. They were on the road now, back to Essex, Noodle's feet were sticking out the passenger window, a cigarette in one hand and the other supporting the catalog. Murdoc was driving with an angry scowl on his face, his eyes darting over to the pack of cigarettes sitting next to Noodle's thigh on her seat.

"Your _limit_?" she asked, the questioning glare turning into a deadly one almost instantly, "_You_ are the one who burned my car to the ground! The least you could do is buy me a nicer car," she said, taking one last final hit from her cigarette and flicking it out the window. Almost subconsciously she reached for the pack next to her, her one hand fumbling to open it.

"Smoke one more o' those an' I'm not buyin' yeh jack shit," Murdoc growled.

Noodle rolled her eyes and tossed the cigarettes out the window, "Is that better?" she asked somewhat bitterly.

Rolling his eyes as well, Murdoc reached over and grabbed her free hand with his, entwining their fingers together.

He squeezed her hand and smirked at her, "Yeh can smoke an' drink all yeh want when yeh learn 'ow to strike a deal wit' the devil fo' a new body, love."

Noodle smiled, glancing at him queerly, "And what deal did you strike with him, Mr. Nicalls?"

He grinned hearing her say his name like that, "Oh…the usual stuff, love. Continue to worship 'im an' only 'im, take better care o' my body, live a different lifestyle, and 'ave offspring."

Noodle quirked her eyebrow at the last two, "You mean _Satan_ didn't like _your_ lifestyle AND he wants you to have children? I'm assuming so they can be just as evil as you right?" she said with a smirk.

The Satanist shook his head, "No, love. 'e didn't like my lifestyle because I wasn't being productive in…worshippin' I guess yeh could say. My "lifestyle" was gettin' in the way o' my devotion to 'im."

Noodle smirked, "Uh huh…and the kids' part? Evil spawns I presume?" she said puckering her lips with a wink.

He snorted and shook his head, "No, a few 'undred years after the war b'tween 'eaven an' 'ell, God an' Satan came to…terms I guess yeh could say. Satan was allowed to keep followers so long as 'is followers fulfilled 'eir purpose on Earth as 'uman beings. Wot God made 'em fo'."

"And what would that be?" Noodle asked, her eyes wide with intrigue.

"To reproduce, love," he said with a devilish wink. Noodle's face fell, her eyes widening.

"You…you want to have…kids?" she squeaked, subconsciously scooting away from him at the sheer thought.

Murdoc shot her a sideways frown, "Not now dip shit. It's jus' required o' meh if I wan' to stay immor'al."

Noodle's mouth gaped open, "Immortal! You're immortal!"

Murdoc sighed deeply, the frown never leaving his features, "Fo' the time bein' love."

Noodle shook her head, pieces falling together ever so slightly, "Are you _using_ me just to harvest your damn children so you can have a fresh, clean body to abuse as you please?" she shouted.

Murdoc slammed on the breaks, Newton's First Law of Motion acting accordingly and causing everything and anything in the back to fly forward and colliding with the back of their seats. Such objects including mainly Mike and anything that wasn't bolted down.

Before even registering what had just happened, the shaken primate jumped up and ran back into the bedroom, tripping over everything that had tumbled with him towards the front of the Winnebago.

Noodle coughed from the strain her seatbelt was putting on her and said a silent prayer that she had had it on in the first place, and that they were on a desolate road with no backend travelers.

"Are yeh outside yo' fuckin' mind, woman?" Murdoc snarled. Noodle regained her composure after unbuckling her seatbelt and glared back at him, her teeth bared.

"Outside of _my_ mind! This coming from the person who actually _needs_ a new body after just TWENTY YEARS because he fucked up EVERY ORGAN IN HIS ORIGINAL BODY!" Noodle shouted.

Murdoc ripped his fingers through his hair, clenching his teeth, "'ow many fuckin' emotional breakdowns do I 'ave to 'ave IN FRONT OF YOU woman before yeh realize 'at I'm fuckin' serious wit' yeh!"

Noodle crossed her arms and focused her glare on the window next to her seat, an angry pout fixing itself onto her features.

"You just scared me with the "kids" thing…asshole," she whispered.

Suddenly Noodle squealed as she was ripped out of her seat by her arm and landed abruptly in a scowling Satanists lap. Before she could open her mouth to shout again, Murdoc had grabbed her face with his hands and silenced her protest with another bruising kiss. Knowing he would do it on his own if she didn't submit to him and offer, Noodle obediently opened her lips to allow his tongue access to her mouth.

After what seemed like hours of restless and fervent kisses between the bassist and the guitarist, Murdoc pulled his swollen lips away from hers and scowled at her, earning a wicked grin from her.

"It's jus' a requirement to bein' immor'al, love…I didn't say I 'ad to do it now, jus' eventually," he said evenly.

Noodle sighed, "Do you _have_ to be immortal?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm selfish."

Noodle rolled her eyes with another sigh, "I should have known. And I take it you want me to become immortal as well?"

He smirked and gave her a short kiss on the lips, "Eventually, love."

Noodle threw up her hands with yet another sigh, "When is all this stuff bound to happen? Kids and immortality? Jesus…"

"'e ain't got nothin' to do wit' it, love," he said with another smirk before frowning at her, "and 'ow bout we get past at least the forty-eight hour mark before we talk about kids and yeh signin' yo'self ov'r to Lucifer? Shit…"

Noodle pouted, pushing herself out of his lap and plopping down in her seat and ripping open the car catalog she had been perusing through earlier.

"You're still buying me a car you bitch," she muttered.

Murdoc grinned evilly, putting the Winnebago into drive and heading off again, "Whatever you say love."

Noodle glanced at with him with her own evil smirk, "I think I say ten thousand pounds, _love._"

* * *

There was no way. True…it had been five years since…since. But this was just outrageous. The Axe Princess had the mindset to grab her scythe from the back and go on a killing spree…and wipe out all the losers that gawk at their website, watching like a bunch of fucking vultures and forcing them to slowly demolish her room for effect.

Demolish? The word didn't cover the full effect of the situation. Eradicate? Yea…that worked nicely.

Noodle sat with her elbows on the dash of the Winnebago, her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face…her eyes were fixated on her _eradicated_ room.

She had never known which part of the house her room was on if you looked at it from the outside…now she knew. Parked in front of the Kong Studios gate, Noodle cried aloud at the sight of a gaping hole on the left side of Kong, a gaping hole that used to be her room.

Murdoc sighed, his foot propped up against the steering wheel and his forehead resting against his fingers. They'd been sitting there for fifteen minutes already, Noodle crying uncontrollably at the site of where her former room had been. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from sighing. He didn't know how to comfort her, although he wished he could.

He heard her sniffed and glanced over to see her wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She brought her gaze back upon the missing part of Kong and sighed, "I lost my job, then my family, then my home, my life, my car and now I don't even have a bedroom to be "reborn" in," she said, biting her lip and shaking her head in disbelief, "Un-fucking believable."

Murdoc didn't even flinch at the venomous tone in her voice, but instead sighed himself, "S'posedly good fo' our image," he said.

"And where am I gona stay Murdoc? Huh?" she asked, glaring at him speculatively.

He frowned back at her, "Wit' me," he said simply.

Noodle looked away, her emerald eyes almost burning with tears at the sight before her, "and what about the other missing pieces? The rest of the things I've lost in my life? Are you gona fix those too?" she hissed.

Murdoc pinched the bridge of his nose gently, still unsure of how stable the cartilage was and sighed.

"Well, love, yo' family an' yo' job an' yo 'ome are waitin' fo' yeh inside 'at 'ouse right 'ere. Yo' life is gona start back o'er as soon as yeh decide it should, an' I already said I was gona buy yeh a damn car. Wot more do yeh want?" he said with a sideways glare towards her.

"A place to sleep?" she asked.

He snorted, "'opefully wit' me, love."

Noodle looked at him with a questioning glare, "That's not—"

She paused and looked off into space, thinking to herself. Murdoc raised a questioning brow at her.

"S'not wot?" he asked.

A moment later Noodle shook her head, her eyes focusing back on him, "Nothing, I'll stay with you," she smiled, "Let's go inside. The rest of my family is waiting."

* * *

Sweat was glistening off the lanky man's body as he stiffened under the woman on top of him. He gripped her hips with his massive hands, bouncing her down onto his hard shaft at an increasing pace. The woman squeezed her thighs closes against his hips, arching her back, her hips pushing forward slightly and causing the singer to wince from his member bending. The woman reverted herself back, her breasts flopping around and her mouth gaping open, "Oh, yes. More! More! Give me more!" she shouted.

2D's eyes had remained close from the moment she had lowered herself on top of him, but her annoying voice and shouting caused him to furrow his brow and grunt. This was probably the fourth time he had to concentrate on his release instead of letting it come on its own and she was _breaking_ his damn concentration.

Stupid wench didn't know how to be a good lay let alone how to function normally as a human being. He watched her walk into the bar and was pleased to see that she was already drunk, thus leading him to believe her to be an easy lay…thus leading to this aggravating situation right now. Fortunately he didn't surrender his name to her but she did…no of course he didn't remember.

2D mentally shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate on anything that would end this annoyance. Thinking, thinking…women…blondes…he liked blondes…she wasn't a blonde. Shut up! Think of a blonde…blonde…big knockers…thick legs…nice, round ass….oooh…yeah…ooh.

2D growled as his body stiffened with release, his essence exploding into the rubber glove that wrapped around his member snugly, the warm cushion of the woman's inner walls practically ignored from aggravation and disgust. Before he even started to go limp, 2D pulled himself out of her with a wet – pop! – and rolled out from underneath her and off his bed. He pulled off the rubber lifesaver and tossed it in the general direction of the trash, pulling on his boxers so his member tucked back inside. He kept his back to her as he grabbed his pills and cigarettes off the nightstand, popping four…nah make it five of the fat, white pills and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply, and opening his eyes for the first time in…a fucking hour.

He heard a deep moan behind him, "Oh, baby you are so good." He ignored her and bent down to grab his pants, pulling them on and buttoning them. He grabbed his wallet out of the back pocket and pulled out a large bill, throwing it behind him onto the bed, "Get out," he mumbled.

She scowled at the bill, "I'm not a prostitute." He didn't move except to flick his cigarette with his tongue to drop the ash onto his already filthy floor, "Taxi. Now get out," he said again. He kept his back turned as the ugly brunette quickly dressed herself, grabbing the bill angrily and ripping open his door without a word. When his door opened to the car park he heard a familiar engine running and he frowned.

Muds is home? Said he'd be gone for a couple months…

The door slammed shut and the singer closed his eyes again, counting to thirty to ensure that he could open the door safely without seeing his recent sexual exercise. It took him longer than thirty seconds, more like five minutes since his pills had decided to kick in and he kept reaching nineteen and forgot what was next and felt the need to start over. Once reaching thirty he grabbed his cigarette out of his mouth and turned around, opening his door and walking into the car park half naked.

Yep, sure enough the Winnebago was back in its usual spot next to his room, this time however he hadn't nose dived into the wall. That had been a fucking horrifying way to wake up…horrible. He didn't see anyone in the driver's seat or the passenger seat, but before he could scan the other windows he heard the door open on the opposite side and he waited for Murdoc to emerge, taking a defensive step back out of habit.

He heard voices coming from the Winnebago…or were they coming from behind him…didn't he smoke this cigarette? Why was it long again? Maybe he wasn't smoking it at all…maybe it was just an illusion. Maybe life was an illusion—

"'D?" the question came from an unfamiliar feminine voice and immediately 2D's loins began to tingle from naughty thoughts that instantly began running through his mind at an alarmingly fast rate considering how slow thoughts were being processed. All of this happened in a matter of seconds before his eyes could focus or before he could realize that the voice knew his name. He saw a short, blurry figure standing next to the backend of the Winnie, and he smiled at her while his eyes started to focus.

Damn, she was cute, wonder where Muds picked her—wait…

2D's eyes had cleared and immediately bulged, his cigarette falling to the ground from his slack jaw. Standing not even twenty feet away from him was a girl…a _girl_ he thought he'd never see again. Now in that girl's place was a woman, filled out in all the right places, causing his smile and the tingle to grow.

"Noods? 'at 'ew?" he asked just in case his pills made Murdoc look like a woman again. She was wearing a shirt that looked like his, he knew that much for a fact, but the blue jeans were snug against her curves...

The woman pursed her lips, her face expressionless and she nodded curtly, "Yea…it's me 'D."

He smiled even wider and took a step towards her not registering the pissed look on her face or why she would be pissed at him. Suddenly the expressionless face turned into one of disgust and Noodle reeled back, anger and repulsion painted on her face. He frowned, confused, "Love…i's me…2D, remember?" Noodle shook her head furiously, "I don't remember 2D being like this…whoever you are…you look terrible." Murdoc came out from behind her, his eyes focused on his keys in his hands when he looked up at 2D and did a double take, "'oly shit, dullard! Wot the fuck 'appened to yeh?" 2D frowned and spread his hands out in confusion, "'ere'd 'ew find Noodle?" he asked ignoring their looks of disgust and questions of his health. He knew what he looked like and he knew why. That wasn't the point.

"Wallasey," Noodle said, frowning, "Damnit 2D, go take a shower for hell's sake. I don't wana see you like this," and with that she walked away from him to the lift, and the singer noticed Murdoc's eyes following her retreating figure. Then the bassist eyes met his and he frowned, "Yo' sick aren't yeh," he stated.

2D glanced at the lift doors as they closed with their lost guitarist inside before he looked back at Murdoc, "Why's she mad?" he asked, ignoring the third question regarding his failing health.

Murdoc scowled at him for being ignored, but let it go, "'cause we let 'er go, dullard."

2D stood there, the gears not turning fast enough for anything to make sense. Maybe five pills wasn't such a fabulous idea…pills? He should take some pills. What was his real purpose for being—

"'cause we made the El Mañana video Face Ache!" Murdoc barked.

2D flinched and then nodded, "Sorry Muds, jus' wasn't expectin' 'er, 'at's all." Murdoc frowned at the singer and turned around to go back inside the Winnebago, leaving 2D alone in the car park, the realization of what just happened slowly sinking in.

After a solid ten minutes went by, 2D's eyes went wide, "'oly shit, Noodle's back!"

From inside the Winnebago, Murdoc sighed and shook his head, "Gon' 'afta find a new singer soon…"

* * *

Noodle walked down the corridor slowly, her eyes taking in every minute detail of what was once her home. Not a single thing had changed. Everything was as it was when she had left. Exactly the same. She passed a door and did a double take when she saw the number seventeen on a door to her left. Her room.

She stared at the white door for a long time, as if studying what was on the other side without even opening the door. Her sign that she'd made was gone and she could hear the wind blowing against the door from the outside. Noodle turned her head away and walked forward, that was in her past, this was her future, and she must ignore the past in order to ensure the success of her future. Or should she?

Noodle paused her footsteps, frowning at the idea. Should she ignore what happened? Would that make everything better for her and her…her band mates so they could move on and live their lives in a happy-go-lucky stupor? Better yet…if she ignored the accidents from her past…would they happen again?

Noodle frowned even further but continued her journey down the corridor towards the kitchen. She would discuss this later with Murdoc and the rest of her band mates. Some issues needed to be addressed and some laws needed to be laid down if she was to stay here. She had to do what needed to be done to ensure her survival…that's all that matters, right?

Noodle heard a sizzle and smiled to herself, her pace involuntarily quickening towards the sound of cooking. She peeked her head into the doorway and smiled at the large frame standing in front of the stove. Tears formed in the guitarists eyes at the sight of her surrogate father. She bit her lip and shook her head; she hadn't wanted to leave him but she'd had to. She'd had to…

His back was to her so Noodle cleared her throat loudly, causing the drummer to whip his head around and face her with a glare, "Who are you?" he snapped. Noodle smiled, the tears streaming down her face in a steady flow now, "Your baby girl," she whispered. Russel's face fell and he dropped the spatula that he had in his hand, neither of them flinching as it clanged on the floor loudly. He turned his body around to face her fully, his white eyes wide and his jaw slack at the woman standing before him.

"Noodle?" she nodded with a smile, taking a step towards him. "It's me, Russel, I'm back." he continued to stare at her as she walked towards him, until she stood right in front of his large bulk. Noodle's face fell from a joyous smile to a concerned frown. He looked almost as bad as 2D, bags under his eyes and lines creasing his face. She raised her hand, about to place it on his arm when suddenly he grabbed her up in a giant hug. Noodle's arms were immobile but she pressed her face into his shoulder, the tears coming out in broken sobs. In between gasps she could hear him crying as well.

"I missed yo' so much, baby girl. I was so afraid," he cried, squeezing her little body against his big one. Noodle continued to sob against his shoulder, "Not a day went by when I wasn't thinking about you, Russ. I missed you so much." He released her from the giant, bear hug, the little guitarist sliding down his front and landing softly on the floor, her eyes never leaving his. Russel cupped her face with his big hands and smiled, "Are yo' back fo' good, baby girl?" Noodle nodded, "We just need to establish a few things, things that I never had the guts to put my foot down about five years ago."

Noodle's nose twitched as the pungent odor of burnt food wafted up her nostrils. Russel's white eyes went wide and he spun around to attend to his cooking. "Shit! My chicken's burned…" he muttered. Noodle smiled at his back, "Sorry, Russ. I'll make you something if you want…" The drummer turned his head around to look at her, his eyebrow quirked, "Oh no you don't girl, you've had a long drive and yo' need yo' sleep—" Remembering that Noodle didn't have a room anymore Russel sighed, putting the pan down on a cool burner and setting his hands on the counter to rest his weight on, "Do yo' need a place to sleep?" he asked. Noodle winced and bit her lip, "Um, I'm…I'm staying with Murdoc," she said cautiously. Nineteen or not she knew she was still Russel's little girl and letting go of her wouldn't be so—

He interrupted her thoughts with a sigh, his head bowed "Did he change, Noodle? Is he different?"

Noodle frowned, not quite understanding what that had to do with anything. Shrugging she answered him simply and honestly, "Yea, Russ, he has." He nodded and sighed again before turning around and smiling at her again, "Sweet dreams baby girl. It's good to have you back." He gave her another hug and a kiss on her forehead before turning and focusing on his burnt cooking. Noodle wasn't sure if this was a simple good night dismissal or if he was angry with her, but he wasn't giving off that I'm-gona-kill-Murdoc-in-his-sleep vibe so Noodle relaxed and crept out of the kitchen towards the lift that would take her to the car park.

Russel closed his eyes and sighed, his head shaking when he heard the lift lower itself to the car park. So he had gone after her. Russel remembered how odd it was to walk down to the car park to get food from storage and find the Winnebago gone and a note on the busted wall next to 2D's door saying:

_Back in a few days. Don't fuckin' leave_

_Cause I'm comin' back, retards._

_-Murdoc Nicalls_

The thought had crossed the drummer's mind that maybe the bassist had gone after their lost guitarist but Russel just shrugged it off, turning away from the note and the disgusting noises coming from the singer's door not even four feet away. At this point, Russel didn't care if Murdoc wanted Noodle in that way or not, he could deal with that himself when the Satanist got home. All he wanted was for Noodle to come home, his baby girl.

* * *

Noodle was stirred slowly from her sleep by a deep, melodic beat that surrounded her body in a blanket of rhythm. Stretching with a open-mouthed yawn, Noodle peeked an eye open to see Murdoc sitting on the edge of the bed she was in, his favorite bass guitar cradled in his arms as his fingers plucked the strings gently but fervently. His were closed but his fingers never stopped the rhythm and Noodle frowned, slowly recognizing the beat. Suddenly he stopped and playing and she smiled in recognition.

"All of which makes me anxious…at times unbearably so," she mumbled aloud, causing him to open his eyes and smirk at her. "Glad to see yeh 'aven't forgotten any o' our songs, love." Noodle shook her head with a smile and stretched again, her back arching with tiny pops. Once her body relaxed she glanced at the clock next to his bed and sighed, "It's eleven o'clock, are you going to sleep soon?" He nodded and put his bass in its stand near the foot of the bed. He kicked off his boots and socks and stood to finish undressing himself down to his underwear before climbing under the new, clean sheets Noodle had insisted they buy before coming home.

He nestled down in the bed behind Noodle's back, his body spooning hers. However he lifted the sheet to look under the covers when his legs touched Noodle's to find that she wasn't wearing any pants and hopefully no panties as far as he was concerned. All she had on was his shirt he'd given her the other day. She snuggled closer into his chest and he noticed a smirk on her face.

He arched an eyebrow, his hand sliding down to her bare thigh, "Yeh tryin' to do somethin' love?" he asked gently. Noodle rolled over so she was on her back looking up at him with a devilish grin on her face. She glanced to her left and he followed her eyes to the cameras that were bolted to his ceiling in front of his bedroom, kitchen and driver's seat. He hadn't connected them yet since he'd come back from Wallasey and didn't really want to. He looked down at her face and saw that she was smiling again, "As long as those stay off, then yes I am." He cocked his head to the side, glancing peculiarly at the lifeless rotating cameras, "Neva' suspected yeh to be one fo' yo' privacy love." He said with a snicker which earned him a smack on his bare chest. Noodle snorted at him but scooted closer, their hips touching lightly. She moved herself under his raised head so the pillow elevated her head so her lips were almost touching his ear, "It's a big difference between you staring at me naked in the shower and the public staring at us…in bed." She purred into his ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "So…so wot are yeh proposin' love?" he asked quietly. Noodle smiled at his reaction and kissed his neck, earning another small tremble and a growl from deep within the bassist's throat, "After…I'm proposing we shut the door in the faces of the public…and live our lives the way we want to. How does that sound?" she asked with another kiss to his neck. He nodded at her proposal but she saw that his face was scrunched up in confusion, "After wot, love?"

That questioned earned the bassist a feral grin from Noodle as she snuck her hand down his abdomen to his underwear line, hooking her finger into the elastic and running her finger across the forbidden flesh that she couldn't see. Her grin widened as Murdoc's eyes widened more than when she had stood in front of him stark naked. He lowered his head so his forehead rested against hers, "Love…are yeh…are yeh sure?" He asked. Noodle smiled upon feeling her neck practically vibrate with pleasure from not her but him and she nodded, "I know you mean it when you say it, and it means a lot to me since it's such a breakthrough for you. And I love you for that." She said simply. He smirked at her, dipping his head down to capture her lips with his, softly for once instead of the bruising need from before. He slid his hand up from her bare thigh…past her bare rear…up to her _bare_ hips and grabbed both hips to roll her over on top of him, breaking the kiss after she was settled on his stomach. She spread her legs so they fell on either side of his hips and pulled herself off his chest, her bottom lowering to sit on his crotch. However the moment her nether region touched his, Noodle gasped, flinching from the feeling that surged through her body, the focal point being where his erection met her empty warmth.

Noodle's brow scrunched in confusion and she saw him smirk at her from where he lay. Quirking her brow even more, Noodle moved her hips against him, flinching again when the feeling that was absent from her neck was coming from the junction between her legs. Suddenly her expression cleared and the final pieces of the puzzle fell snugly into place. She snorted, shaking her head, "So it's always been you then? You did this on purpose," she said touching her scar lightly, "so that…so that…" Noodle's brow reverted back to its confused state and he smirked, answering the question she still hadn't realized, "So I could be the only man to ever make you feel the way you should…the_ right_ way." He said. Noodle nodded, excited to feel what she she'd been missing out on. He sat himself up so Noodle was sitting on his thighs and his face was level with hers. Caressing her cheek with one hand he kissed her again, this time pouring in the love he was slowly learning how to express.

She deepened the kiss, her back arching forward as both of his hands slid around her back and up her spine in a slow caress, his shirt removing off her body at the same time. They broke the kiss to allow the shirt to go over her head and on the floor. His eyes fell over her bare skin, her scar like a black spot on the moon. Her breasts were pale and larger than he remembered seeing them, her nipples small and taut, his mouth watering at the sheer thought of tasting them. His eyes roamed for more though, locking immediately onto the dark triangle at the junction of her legs and he groaned, feeling himself get harder.

His eyes darted to her face when she smiled and he pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms going under hers to cling to her back and her arms resting on his shoulders and snaking around his neck. His eyes were closed and he rocked back and forth slowly with her in his arms and his head resting in the crook of her neck, "Yo' so beautiful, love." He whispered, the words unfamiliar in his mouth but the sound of his voice saying nice things to her was starting to grow on him slightly. Noodle responded by squeezing him closer to her, his eyes opening slightly at the increase in affection.

His eyes fixated on another dark spot, this time on her shoulder and he frowned, leaning his head over to examine the tattoo he didn't realize she had. It was a guitar, very much like the first one she had and the stem of her scythe was wrapped around the handle of the guitar, the blade looming over the guitar like a protective arm. He snorted, "When did 'at get 'ere?" Noodle moved her head out of the crook of his opposite shoulder so her head was next to his looking at her shoulder.

"Three years after I ran away. Didn't you see it in Wallasey? It was right in front of your face the whole time." He snorted at her, "So was yo' scythe and yo' breasts love…believe me I was not lookin' at yo' shoulder." Noodle shrugged, slowly falling back so her head was at the foot of his bed, her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. He arched an eyebrow at her and she returned the expression with one of her own, "Do you always take this long or am I just a special case?"

"Yo' a special case, love." He said with a wink, stretching himself out so his legs were on either side of his pillow and his face right at her breasts. He glanced at her before closing his eyes, his mouth closing over her right nipple, his tongue extending instantly to tease the tiny bud. Noodle gasped throwing her head back into the bed, her hands finding his hair and running her fingers through it. After what seemed like hours but was mere minutes, Murdoc moved from her right to her left breast, his hand continuing where his mouth had left off on her right. Noodle's gasped again, her back arching at the attention her chest was receiving on both sides.

His tongue swirled and darted around her nipple, his own legs quivering with a strong desire for the woman that lay beneath him. After more agonizing minutes for both of them, Murdoc lifted himself off her body, using one hand to pull of his restrictive underwear, a sigh of relief and a gasp of surprise echoing in the bedroom when the preventive garment was thrown to the side. Murdoc lifted his head to see Noodle staring at his erection with a look of excitement and apprehension written on her face. He smirked kissing her belly and causing her to look at him, "I'll be gentle, love." Noodle smiled, Murdoc moving up her body, one arm pulling her leg up to his side.

He stared down at her, her emerald eyes sparkling in the dim light. He smiled at her, earning a gasp and a wide smile from Noodle. "Yo' sure yo' ready, love?" he asked quietly. She nodded, "I love you." She whispered. "I love yeh, too." He said, leaning down to kiss her and raising her hips, pushing himself into her slowly, Noodle's body stiffening from his entrance. Raising her other leg to the other side of his arm, Murdoc started a slow pace that gradually grew, both of them moaning and writhing on the sheets.

After hours of consummating their relationship, Murdoc and Noodle lay at the head of his bed, both sweaty and breathing harder than usual. Noodle waited until she heard Murdoc snore lightly before opening her eyes against the darkness of the Winnebago, her eyes immediately darting to the ceiling where she knew the cameras were. She grinned evilly…it was time to start putting her plan into action. Phase one of her plan…take her anger out on the public. Phase two……Live.

Epilogue

Not even an hour after completing her bond with the Satanist, Noodle set out with her scythe in hand and Mike trailing behind her with a sickle in his, taking out every single camera in Kong Studios. It took her a little over four hours to hack off the public's eyes to Kong, and all were destroyed except one. She left the one outside on and in one piece so the only thing the fans could see is the outside of Kong and the gaping hole that signified the missing piece that was thrown away due to a publicity stunt.

Six months later, Murdoc did what he thought he'd never do and proposed to Noodle in December. A year later they were married and still living out of the Winnebago, making plans to dig Gorillaz out of the hole they had fallen into after her departure. Two months before the wedding was Halloween, Noodle's twenty-first birthday. Noodle visited the hell hole that resided beneath Kong in an attempt to awaken Satan and bargain him for immortality. However Noodle quickly learned that sexual temptation wouldn't work on the ultimate tempter so she quickly abandoned the idea. But Lucifer was still a wicked demon and granted her what she requested so long as she worship him and only him and to stay by Murdoc's side for the rest of her immortal days. Noodle agreed. Before leaving, he also made her swear to bear many children, whether they become Satanists or not. She agreed.

Noodle stumbled into the Winnebago after her encounter with Satan, feeling lighter, cleaner and healthier than she had five minutes ago. Murdoc looked up from the paperwork he was scowling and did a double take at his fiancée standing wearily in the doorway. He stood and walked over to her, "Are yeh—" his eyes widened when he looked into her eyes, his jaw dropping slightly.

"What?" Noodle whispered, her brow scrunching with concern. Maybe something had changed physically about her with the transformation of being immortal. He cupped her face, his thumb stroking the corner of her left eye, "Yeh did it didn't yeh?" he whispered, "Yeh made a deal wit' the devil." Noodle nodded, lowering her eyes away from him. He lifted her face so her eyes met his, his smile wide, "Come look." He said. Noodle frowned but followed into the bathroom, moving past him to stand in front of the vanity mirror.

She gasped, her eyes widening at her reflection. Her left eye was no longer a bright emerald but instead a vibrant, ice blue. The type that could be seen from a distance. Her other eye remained its original emerald color, much to her surprise. Noodle spun around to Murdoc who was standing behind her, "What does this mean?" she asked, frowning, "Why didn't this happen to you?" He smiled again, stroking the side of her face with his large hand, "S'the symbol for beginners, love. My eye hasn't been that blue in thirty years." Noodle smiled for the first time since she'd walked through the Winnebago door and hugged him closely.

"Wot's the plan now love? Yeh immor'al, so wot are yeh gona do now?" he asked.

Noodle smiled, "Live." She whispered.

The End


End file.
